


Wedding Night in Midian

by HathorAroha



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: F/M, Love Scene, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 18:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAroha/pseuds/HathorAroha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding night of Moses and Tzipporah. Strong sexual themes and content. Moses is hesitant at first, but soon allows himself to love Tzipporah as he had never done before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night in Midian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Diamond_Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Diamond_Serenity/gifts).



The wedding festivities gradually began to wind down, the bonfire’s once-fiery blaze dimming down. Many celebrators had long since wandered off back to their tents to slip under their warm rugs and lay heads on soft pillows. All three of Tzipporah’s younger sisters were in bed long ago, tucked in by their father himself. Jethro himself, as exuberant as he was about Moses and Tzipporah’s long-awaited marriage, began to look weary himself, his eyes drowsy as he watched the couple standing forehead-to-forehead by the dying bonfire. The newly-wed’s hands were intertwined, thumbs caressing their skin. The priest stalled, hesitant to interrupt their intimate moment—after all, they now were wedded as one as ordained by God. Thinking better of interrupting the pair, Jethro quietly slipped away into the night to fall asleep in his own tent, content with the day’s proceedings. He would now leave them alone to do what they had to do.

Tzipporah and Moses remained standing near the cooling bonfire, their eyes closed, savouring each other’s presence. It was Tzipporah who leaned back her head, opening her eyes to see they were alone except for three chattering women still hanging out on the far side of the bonfire. The cool night breeze ruffled through her dress, goose-bumps prickling the bare skin of her arms.

“Moses,” Tzipporah murmured, and he opened his eyes to gaze at her, “Everyone’s gone back to their tents.”

Moses glanced around, noticing the absence of the attendants save for the group of three women who took no notice of the couple still lingering long after others had gone. Tzipporah turned back to Moses, winding her arms around his shoulders, eyes intense.

“I’m cold,” Tzipporah said, voice low and quiet, “Why don’t we warm up inside…together?”

Moses held her to him, rubbing his hands over her back to warm her up.

“Not out here,” Tzipporah murmured in his ear, her breath close…too close, “It’s too open.”

She heard Moses’ breath hitch as she gave the smallest of nips on his earlobe. Tzipporah didn’t bother to hide her little smirk—maybe _now_ he would get the message.

“Right…” he said, “I see.”

_Now he gets it._

“Where it’s warmer.”

Tzipporah let her hand fall into his own clasp, walking slightly faster than Moses to their tent, quietly opening and closing the flap as they slipped inside, where it was dark and somehow comforting. The tent flap securely closed, Tzipporah led Moses to their new bed—a mattress with a few blankets, but enough. As long as it was comfortable, it was enough—but even more so from tonight with the newly wed ordained to sleep side by side for the rest of their days. She heard Moses’ soft, sharp inhalation, as though finally realising the hidden meaning—though, to be honest, she thought their meaning plain as day—behind her words.

“Tzipporah…” Moses began, voice impossibly soft as he placed tender hands on her shoulders, “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure,” Tzipporah said, playfully indignant.

“Tzipporah…” her husband sighed, a sound almost regretful. “I just…” she could see the silhouette of his hand running through his hair. “It just reminds of…that night.”

Tzipporah entwined her arms around his waist, pulling him close. “What are you talking about?”

Moses’ hands guided her to the edge of the mattress, sitting her down, him following.

“You were brought to the palace to be…a companion.”

“Sex slave.”

Well, _that_ stunned him into momentary silence.

_It is the truth, isn’t it?_

"Well pardon me for being so honest."

Moses fidgeted. "I know," he admitted in a voice so quiet she almost didn't hear. "Believe me, I want--I _will_ be gentle with you. But knowing the circumstances of _why_ we first met in the first place..."

"I know, but that's all in the past now," Tzipporah soothed, "You've grown into a very different man, Moses, one who is gentle and compassionate, deserving of respect and love."

Moses gripped her wrist, squeezing it, still hesitant. "I will be as gentle as I can, Tzipporah."

Tzipporah could hear his reluctance and the overwhelming guilt in his words. She laid her forehead on his shoulder, eyes closing. She sneaked a little kiss on his shoulder, lingering soft before speaking again. Tonight he would see there was nothing to be guilty about anymore.

“You’re a different man now, Moses,” she encouraged again, “and I know you love me as much as I do. I trust you, Moses.” She shifted her head a little, forehead against his neck. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course I do,” he assured immediately.

She slid a hand over his knee, feeling the soft material of his wedding attire beneath her palm and between her fingers. The fingers of his right hand slowly entwined and untwined themselves around strands of her hair.

“Then let’s not let guilt stop us from knowing each other. _Really_ knowing each other.”

She let her hand glide over his knee, gently brushing his thigh, fingers tickling back and forth. His breath hitched a little, his other hand tightening ever so slightly over her wrist.

“Promise not to tell _anyone,_ including father, of what I am about to tell you.”

“I promise.”

“You better,” Tzipporah warned, although still good-natured, “For I know myself more than you think, and I know what I will like.”

She straightened herself upright, her hands brought up to cup either side of his neck.

“I love you and I completely trust that you would _never_ intentionally hurt me,” Tzipporah declared, “And I am the same.”

Silence stretched between them, Moses’ hand still lightly playing with her hair as the other came up to rest on top of one of her hands.

“I trust you.”

Tzipporah closed her eyes as she drew his face to her, brushing her lips against his, shivering as she felt Moses’ fingers gently run down her spine, tickling up and down. Her hands moved to tangle in his hair as she deepened her kiss, leaning him back. His hands were trembling, hesitant against her back as he gently broke the kiss to brush his lips over her jawline, causing her to sigh. Her fingers scratched his scalp as he pressed one last kiss on her jaw before softly nipping her earlobe.

“Yes…” she breathed, “I like that…do that again…”

A little smile played over her lips, stretching her neck back a little, to allow him more access to her burning ear, feeling his little nibbles along its edge. Her hands slid down to his shoulders, her face flushing in the dark as Moses now pressed tender kisses on the curve of her neck, making her tremble with pleasure. With a last kiss on the dip between neck and shoulder, he drew back, cupping her face in his hands, feeling the heat of her blush.

“See?” she breathed, “you can trust me, and I can trust _you_. We need to trust each other, and is this not why we are wedded?"

She felt Moses standing up, taking her hands in his, a clear invitation. A tingling desire burned through her whole body, desperately hungering to feel his lips brush her throat, his fingers to linger over bare skin.

When she moved her hands up to take off the wedding band adorning her hair, she felt Moses’ hands on her wrists, stopping her.

“Will you allow me?”

She nodded in the dark, lowering her hands, allowing her husband to remove the adornment from her head.

“What should I do with this?”

“Just toss it aside.”

“You sure?”

“No one will know.”

Moses tossed the adornment into the darkness of the tent; only at sun-up would they know where it had fallen. With a smile lilting her lips, she slowly raised her arms up again, waiting for Moses to remove her wedding garment. She shivered in pleasure as his gentle—so gentle—hands slowly brushed over the sides of her torso, over her waist, her hips, her thighs, her calves. Her skin seemed to have intensified, sensitive to every shifting crease of the garment as he pulled it over her, revealing her nudity, the dress floating to the ground near them.

She smiled in the dark, hands brushing against his lower arms, feeling him shiver in turn as she ran a hand down his chest to the string tied around his middle. With teasing slowness, she untied the string, before pulling it away all at once, letting it fall to the floor at their feet.

“Ready?” she whispered, hands pausing at his hips, ready to take off his garment also.

“Ready.”

With one movement, she pulled the garment over his head, feeling his arms move upwards to free it from his body. The garment too fell on the floor on top of Tzipporah’s own dress. There was a momentary silence, a stillness as both husband and wife realised the profoundness of the intimacy they were about to experience.

Moses seemed to have found his confidence, for he pulled Tzipporah to him, his lips pressing on her own, an arm around her waist, and the other moving to lose itself in her thick hair. She arched her spine back, so he could touch her collarbone with his kisses, a particularly strong one centred in the dip in her throat. A straggled sigh of pleasure escaped her lips as he nibbled the skin of her exposed throat, skin already flushing warm with his touch.

“Moses…” she sighed, “I…I like that very much.”

He drew back now to allow her to nibble at his neck, hands moving down to caress his lower back, nails tickling his skin. She heard his breath hitch a moment as her hands drifted over his buttocks, staying there as she, her own breathing quickened, planted fierce kisses on his chest, fingers trailing over his sides, to be replaced with more kisses, firm and passionate. His fingers rested on her shoulders, his breathing quickening as she grazed her lips back over his chest, pressing more kisses over his rapidly beating heart.

“How does it feel?” she whispered as she straightened to full height again.

She got her answer as he caressed his fingertips over her throat, trailing down to her belly-button. her belly trembling from his lips' touch. He knelt now, hands on her hips, thumbs stroking and kneading the flesh, hearing her gasp, feeling her squirm a little from the touch. Stepping backwards, she slowly drew him down on their bed, eyes closed as she leaned her head back, hungering for his touch. His fingers caressed through her hair as he leaned over her. Even in the dark, she could see his other hand hesitate over her breast. With one of her own hands, she drew his hand down on her breast, stretching out his fingers.

“Don’t try to hold back,” she said, “just…just touch me, kiss me where you wish…”

She gasped and shivered again as his fingers stroked the skin of her breasts, cupping them in his hands, thumbs brushing over her nipples. He lowered his head to kiss and touch the tip of his tongue against her skin now flushed with heat. She whimpered with longing as he blew a puff of breath over her belly-button.

“Oh… _Moses…_ ”

His kisses became hungrier, eliciting more soft low noises of pleasure from her throat, her spine arching, head tilting back. He brought a hand to the side of her thigh, feeling it shift as she moved with her growing pulsing desire. Her fingers clutched the sheet on either side of her as Moses stroked his hands down her inner thighs, so, so close to where she really wanted him to be. Her entire body tingled as Moses crawled back up over her, so achingly patient and slow, exploring every part of her he could, nuzzling and kissing every gasp and breath of pleasure from her. His hands brushed so light over her nipples again she nearly moaned. She opened her eyes as he once again gazed down at her face, his body now over hers. Bringing her knees up, she drew him down, arching her neck back, mouth open as he moved forward over her, nipping at the skin of her throat with his lips.

She cried out soft as he pulled her body flush against his, moving the fingers of one hand down between her thighs. She trusted him so much, trusted him to be gentle even while he pleasured her. A soft _“oh…”_ issued from her throat as his fingers teased their way into her, moving rhythmically, intensifying her pleasure. Her hips rocked as she clasped her legs around his calves, heating rushing to her face, her heart pounding furiously as he explored deeper into her, hitting her pleasure spot.

“ _Yes…_ a little more…”

Her trembling hands now moved to his hips, kneading the skin, hearing his breathing shorten, quicken as she trailed her fingers up over his belly, pressing gently against him. She felt his fingers withdraw, another cry escaping her lips as he now drew his manhood into her, rocking gently, hands moving over her breasts now so sensitive she couldn’t help but arch more desperately, needing him. Moses wrapped his arms around her, Tzipporah’s own winding around his back, not wanting to let him go. His cheek was flush against hers, his breath hot and rapid on her ear as he moved within her, a low noise of pleasure in his throat.

“Moses… _Moses…_ ” she gasped, “Nearly… _nearly_ …”

He pushed a little harder, his own body searing with heat as he sought to give her the pleasure she wanted, longed for. Until, finally, with a restrained cry of pleasure, her spine arched, her hips pulsing against her husband’s as she climaxed, her breathing hard and rapid, nails digging into the flesh of his back. His lips pressed flush against her throat, eliciting another little whine of pleasure from her. His hands brushed back strands of hair from her forehead as he shifted so he was again above her, his voice full of nothing but the deepest love.

“Oh, Tzipporah…my beautiful Tzipporah…”

Passion inflamed her entire body, perspiration on her neck as he sat up to cup her waist with his hands, still so gentle with her even as she arched with a final cry of pleasure, every fibre of her body seeming to burn and enflame with this searing, wonderful climax. She gasped, nearly moaning with pleasure as he withdrew from her, their climax reached, leaning down to give her the most tender kiss he had ever given her on her lips. Her hands cupped his face as she closed her eyes, pleasure still searing through her middle, through where he had gone in unto her. It was the most wonderful, beautiful thing she had ever experienced in her life.

_I knew I could trust him._

Moses now lay beside her, her legs still wrapped around his as she shifted her face closer to his so now they were forehead-to-forehead. He too breathed rapidly from their intimacy, his heartbeat rapid in his chest. Both of them wound their arms around the other’s waist, closing their eyes to sink into the pleasure they had both just explored and experienced.

“Tzipporah?”

“Mm…”

“I love you.”

She didn’t open her eyes, but she did smile, knowing now they could trust each other with anything now that they had journeyed into their first experience of the ultimate act of intimate love.

“I love you too…”

Both husband and wife fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, bodies entwined with each other through the rest of that most beautiful night.


End file.
